DDN&S: The Orbis Ship
by Devil's Sunrise
Summary: Ducky, Darky, Nell, and Spaz are on a mission. Another harebrained scheme cooked up by Ducky, the leader of their group, they plan to get revenge on the KS-ers


**Okay, I wrote this after a flash of inspiration from being KS-ed by someone on my new noob in the Hunting grounds, and it was a lot of fun to write. Point out any mistakes you find, because I was kind of in a rush to get this done. **

**By the way, I managed to scare off the level 102 DK with my level 15 magician. It was awesome (but he didn't have a Pinaka).**

Ducky ran after the mushroom, murmuring the incantations for a spell as he chased after it. He finally finished, right when he got within distance of the creature. "Energy Bo- Wah!" He tripped and fell straight onto his face, nearly snapping his hardwood wand. He heard some snickering from behind him that turned into loud guffaws, and two people behind him slapped hands in a high five.

"Man, you got that noob good, Arcade!" Ducky turned onto his back to see a heavily armored Dragon Knight leering down at him with a Priest clapping him on the back. Just then, the sun glanced off the Dragon Knight's polished Pinaka, and Ducky had to shield his eyes.

"Ooh, look at him cower in fear!" The Pinaka turned slightly, and Ducky could see the Priest crying with laughter and the Dragon Knight sneering even more at him. Without a word, he got up and dusted himself off, the two third-jobbers still laughing at him. He strode off, leaving them behind.

"Hey Navi, look, a Stolen Fence." Ducky froze where he was standing, and started muttering another spell. He heard a _Shnik_ behind him, and the words "Uh-oh, I think I broke it!"

Ducky turned to where the shield he had dropped was stabbed through with the Pinaka on the ground. It had split in half, and the large spear had found no resistance splintering through it or the ground.

"MAGIC CLAW" Ducky suddenly shouted, and the two enemies looked up, surprised but bemused. Ducky's arm carved an arc in the air, but the Priest raised his wand and roared "SHINING RAY" at the same time.

A huge burst of blue-white light shot out of the Priest's staff, incinerating Ducky's spell and hitting him in the chest, propelling him ten feet away into a nearby haystack. The two jerks collapsed into fits of laughter once more. Ducky, stunned and lying in the hay, was aware of the Dragon Knight lazily walking toward him and pointing his spear directly at his neck. "Listen here, _noobling_, my name's Arcade. Don't ever get in my way again or there'll be worse consequences."

At this, the duo walked off, leaving Ducky lying amidst the straw. He propped his head up and looked around, suddenly noticing the other low leveled people around him, staring at him fearfully. Two walked over and sullenly helped him up without a word. They were probably still afraid Arcade and Navi would come back. Ducky squinted and saw them far off, slaughtering a bunch of green mushrooms right in front of people only a few levels higher than Ducky.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"It just isn't right!" Ducky exclaimed loudly to his friend for about the third time.

"Yes, I know, Duck, but it's always been the same cycle of high-level beating on low-level." Darky said impatiently. "Now come on, we have to kill these slimes."

They were in a less-popular training ground, which was barely used because it was a poor spot to hunt much of anything. They would've gone to the "Slime Tree", which was nearby, but there were rumors that there was a mad Night Lord stalking people in it.

"Okay, fine, but we're going to do something about it sometime," Ducky conceded, focusing on blasting a particularly strong energy bolt through two slimes and in a green mushroom's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but we have to be in Orbis tomorrow and I don't want any of your harebrained schemes getting in the way again." Darky said, rolling his eyes. He didn't even want to go into examples from any of Ducky's last escapades, which he had been dragged into. Especially the green mushroom catapult, though that one was kind of-

"I got it!" Ducky exclaimed, looking triumphant.

"Oh, crap, what is it now?!" Darky looked at him trying to look incredulous, but he was really kind of afraid of what was coming.

"How badly do you want to get to Orbis tomorrow?"

"Oh, you have got to be-"

"Or in the next couple of weeks...?"

"For fu-"

"No, really, this is a good one! We'll just need Nell and Spaz on the trip tomorrow." Ducky exclaimed, his eyes already glazed with the planning going on in his head. Darky already knew he had lost.

"Is there any chance of me getting my quests done in Orbis?" Darky asked tiredly, and sighed when Ducky looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who cares about quests?! We'll be revered by noobs everywhere for what we're about to do! It's gonna be great!" Ducky's arguments were always the same. Fame, fortune, blah, blah, blah. Hopefully Darky would yet again escape with his life.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So, what quests are we doing on a sunny morning in Orbis," Nell asked. Darky looked at her, trying to come up with some excuse.

"None of them!" Ducky announced proudly, and Spaz groaned.

"Oh, God, this isn't one of Ducky's things again, is it?!" Nell gaped at Darky. He shrugged. "Did you completely forget the time he-"

"Yes, I know!" Darky snapped. "But you know there's no stopping him when he gets going!"

Spaz looked pointedly at Ducky, and asked "so what are we doing _this_ time?"

Ducky grinned triumphantly, knowing everything was under his control. "We're going to get back the K-S-er's in the Henesys Hunting Ground!"

"Well, at least it's a good cause, and not like the one with the-" Nell started but was cut off by Spaz.

"Yes, yes, we don't want to remember it!" Nell nodded, and Ducky spoke again.

"Well, what we're actually _doing _is a secret until we do it, but it involves getting on this ship." He peered around, looking at the line to the ship they were in the middle of. "I strategically managed to place us where we'll be the last people on board, so we can sneak on without people seeing us that well."

"Unless they turn around?" Darky asked, looking at him.

"Well, yeah, but I don't really want to hurt people, so let's hope they don't." Once again, Ducky's statement was punctuated with the three others looking at him dejectedly.

"This isn't going to be like the time we-"

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled, cutting off Nell.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Once the group made it onto the ship, they were relieved to see nobody had even noticed them, much less looked at them funny. "Okay, we need to get into the cockpit," Ducky said, and it began to dawn on the trio what Ducky was going to do.

"Oh, Jeez, you can't be serious!" Darky exclaimed, though he knew perfectly well that Ducky could be.

"Shh, shh," Ducky whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "We need to do this as stealthily as possible! Now where is the control room?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Uh... Let's just look for a door..." Nell said, squinting through the sunlight streaming in through the sails and looking around.

After a while, Spaz finally found a door near the one leading to the interior of the ship, and the group crept inside, making sure nobody saw them, especially the usher, who was guiding people into the interior of the ship before getting off herself. Guess she didn't want to risk the Balrogs.

"Okay, where are we?" Ducky asked when they got to the bottom of the cramped staircase.

"I dunno, but keep it down. I think I see lights down the hallway." Nell whispered. She pointed down the corridor they were in where there was a decent amount of light visible. Not like they had any real choice of where to go, though.

With Ducky in the lead, Darky, Nell, and Spaz tiptoed down the hallway. Ducky peered in.

"It's empty! There's just a bunch of equipment and machines!"

The group entered the room hesitantly, but it was apparent that Ducky was correct. There were a few tables with graphs on them, and a steering wheel, but most of it was just machines, and nobody in sight. Well then, let's have a look around, shall we?" Ducky grinned at each of them in turn.

Five minutes later, Ducky was poking at the machinery, Nell was reading a short Captain's log, Darky was looking at charts, and Spaz was playing with the steering wheel like he was flying the aircraft.

"No way!" Darky suddenly said, and held up a calendar. "They schedule all of the Balrog attacks!"

Ducky looked at him. "Well of course, they need _something_ to do in their spare time. I wouldn't be surprised if they were paying the Balrogs to kill people."

Nell looked up. "They are! It says here in the log!"

"Well, I guess that'll be a scheme for another day." Ducky said, poking at the machinery some more. Spaz gave Darky a 'why-couldn't-you-shut-up' look.

"Found it!" Ducky suddenly said, and pulled a lever. The ship shuddered slightly.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Darky and Nell exclaimed, and Ducky looked at Spaz.

"Spaz, whatever you do, do not turn that wheel sharply. That was the Autopilot release," he added calmly, looking at Darky and Nell.

"Oh, now we're so dead..."

"Shut up. Anyway, I think I'll be piloting the ship."

"Oh, now we're _worse_ than dead. They won't even find our _bodies_."

"I said shut up."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So where are we going?" Nell asked, trying to act calm after being thrown around from Ducky's testing the ship's controls. Lord knows what the people riding the ship were thinking.

"Henesys Hunting Ground."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," Ducky said, turning around to look at her. Everyone instantly grabbed a stable surface as Ducky became distracted again. Spaz grabbed the intercom, which Ducky had also found.

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts," he said, then cackled madly into the microphone.

"Well that'll get 'em riled" Ducky said, right as Nell exclaimed "What did you do that for?!"

Spaz merely shrugged, and Darky began to rock back and forth in the corner.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A few people in Henesys looked up and saw the Ellinia-Orbis ship heading for them. Some thought it was a special event and started cheering, the smarter ones ran for their lives.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

At Henesys Hunting Ground, Arcade and Navi were doing their best, stealing kills from the lower leveled people and offering insults in between. At the moment, they were competing with a level 25 warrior who really just wanted to get his quests done and go home. Ducky saw this, and grinned.

The warrior wasn't really paying attention to his killing, more looking around and always checking how many more green mushrooms and orange mushrooms he had left to kill. He spotted the ship immediately, though Arcade and Navi were too busy carving weird faces into the shells of mushrooms to. He ran out of the training ground, looking back to make sure he hadn't alerted the two jerks of anything that was happening. They stayed blissfully unaware, and Ducky noted this with a much bigger smile of satisfaction.

"Okay, Darky, you see the switch I mentioned earlier? With 'Autopilot – emergency landing' written on it?" Darky scrambled up from his crouched position near the back of the control room where he had been having a semi-nervous breakdown. "When I say 'Go!' pull it quick, okay?"

Darky gave a short, jittery nod. Ducky went back to focusing on positioning the ship directly above Arcade and Navi, and the sun was in just the right position so as not cast a shadow on top of them, alerting the two to the ship.

Arcade and Navi happily hacked away at the mobs of monsters.

"Okay, GO!" Darky pulled the lever, and the ship shuddered.

Giving an almost comical '_AWOOGA_', the ship landed directly on top of Arcade and Navi, and cheering erupted through the cockpit. It was mostly cheering that they were alive, but Ducky was the happiest one there.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

After the ship had taken off (Ducky managed to program it to get to Orbis anyway), the four people rummaged through the wreckage on the ground, picking up green mushroom caps, spare mesos, and bits of armor they monsters killed in the landing had dropped. Ducky was near the center, and suddenly stood up with a big smile plastered across his face.

"Hey guys, how much do you think this'll sell for in the Free Market?" He asked, holding the Pinaka up to the afternoon sun.


End file.
